Alone Together
by OpheliaIcarusArtemis
Summary: Prompt Fill from PromptsForDays on Tumblr. Prompt : No one ever has time to go to a movie with me, so I always go alone, and I keep seeing you alone at these movies too, hey do you wanna sit together or something? Non-Magic AU


Prompt : No one ever has time to go to a movie with me, so I always go alone, and I keep seeing you alone at these movies too, hey do you wanna sit together or something?

Every Tuesday at the cinema in Harry's neighborhood was "Black and White Night" where they showed old black and white movies with actors like Marlon Brando, Norma Shearer, and Paul Newman. He had found out about the place when he had stepped on an old looking flier that was on the ground. He went to the place the next Tuesday to see if they were still doing it, and had been going back ever since. The people that worked the ticket booth always joked with him that he never saw anything recent because he only ever showed up on Black and White Night. The truth was that he didn't particularly like the newer movies and thought most of the new actors weren't all that good so he didn't bother going to see them.

Tonight was no different, and though he was a few minutes late he was still excited for tonight. They were playing i"The Awful Truth"/i with Cary Grant and Irene Dunn. He had been looking forward to that one for a few weeks since the staff had let it slip what the next month's lineup would be. He was sure they did it on purpose since he had been going there for almost three years now. The staff were always happy to see him and he usually chatted with them while they got his usual popcorn and drink. One of the pain reasons that he kept going back to the theater was that the popcorn and drinks were so inexpensive compared to the regular movies.

After he got his food and soda he headed into the theatre where he tried to find a seat in the back. There was nothing more annoying than the late person who wanted to sit all the way down in front after the movie had started, so he tried not to be that guy as much as possible. Thankfully he was in luck and found a seat in the back toward the middle. There was only one other person sitting there at the very other end. The rest of the people were farther up front and they were mostly couples. Harry made quick work of sitting down and settling in while the screen was still dark.

He was just in time it seemed as the opening screen popped up with an arrow-in-the-heart with the words "The Awful Truth" superimposed over it. He stretched his legs a little and started to eat his popcorn as the movie began to play. He completely put the other person at the end out of his mind and focused on the hilarious things happening before him.

An hour and a half later when the credits were rolling and people were packing up their things Harry was still chuckling at the antics of Irene Dunn's character in the film while he followed suit. It had been a wonderfully funny movie, one of his favorites so far, and was definitely going to be adding it to his ever-growing collection of black and white films at home. Movement to his left caught his attention and he saw a head of blond hair catching the light. The other man gathered his things and began to head out while texting someone on his phone. Harry thought the man had been familiar to him but wasn't sure. He decided to let it go since the man was already gone, but Harry did note that he was stylishly attractive in a slightly feminine way, if such a thing existed. It was getting a little late so he decided to hurry up and get home to feed Nutter-Butter, his pug.

Harry kept seeing the blond person every few weeks and he was always alone and always dressed nicely. Harry was starting to form opinions about him from the way he ate his popcorn –piece by piece- to the way he crossed his legs –at the ankle. He was a fairly attractive person, white blond hair with grey eyes and a strong jaw line. Harry was going to get himself in trouble because he always did have a thing for jaw lines and cheekbone structures. The last person he had dated had amazing cheekbones that they always joked would end up cutting someone some day.

It was roughly six months later when Harry caught the blond while he was buying his ticket. He hadn't had a chance to say 'Hi' yet, and was really happy that he was about to get the chance to introduce himself. The blond was behind him so when he was getting his popcorn he dallied a little bit and talked to the girl at the counter more than he normally would have. She didn't seem to notice that he was super talkative and enquired about Nutter-Butter, who had been to the vet a few weeks ago with a sore tooth that needed to be pulled. The pug was not at all happy about not being able to play with his chew toys and had taken to bugging Harry with his little whines and grunts at all hours of the day and night.

When the other man walked up to the counter in a very cue peacoat that Harry was sure he had gotten from the woman's section considering it had a belt. Not that he minded. The blond looked just as attractive as usual , even in a woman's jacket. Harry grabbed his food and stepped to the side and began to walk slowly toward theatre three. He heard a murmur of voices behind him and then a set of heavy footsteps behind him. He slowed down a bit and turned when he heard the steps getting closer.

The man stopped a few steps away and gave Harry a strange look, which harry supposed couldn't be helped.

"Hey," Harry said quickly, "I'm Harry. I've seen you here quite a few times and you're always alone and I thought that since I'm alone and you're alone we could maybe sit together? Tonight isn't a romantic movie night so I thought if you wanted we could-"

"Sure. I'm Draco. I've seen you here too and you never bring a date, though I don't know why considering you're attractive enough. But anyway, we can sit together. Have you seen this one before?"

Harry smiled and they started talking about the movie playing tonight, one that he hadn't seen before but Draco had. Harry was pretty sure that he could listen to Draco talk forever, but sadly the movie was starting and they needed to find their seats. They chose to sit in the back like they usually did and as the movie started Both Harry and Draco thought that there was no where they would rather be than at the movies with an attractive man and staring at Marlon Brando for a few hours.

END


End file.
